REDSTORM
by Nunkie
Summary: Quelle raison pourrait bien pousser Luffy à vouloir une stratège, paria de la Marine après le meurtre de son supérieur et le vol d'infos classées secret-défense, dans son joyeux équipage ? C'est un mystère appelé Rinko. Luna, Zoro/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une tornade rouge traverse l'épais mur de feuilles vertes; se faufile entre les arbres en silence. Le décor de cette ombre en couleur se fondant dans une nature sauvage contraste avec celui, aux allures de l'enfer, qui se déroule quelques mètres plus loin. En arrière-plan, les flammes lèchent les nuages dans une cacophonie de cris de panique. Des hommes en bleu courent dans tous les sens, en poussant des hurlements aigus. C'est la débandade chez les marines.

"Attrapez-la !" l'ordre, grave, fend le ciel et une petite troupe part s'enfoncer à son tour dans la jungle verte.

Peine perdue. L'ombre, rouge, est déjà loin.

"Elle est dangereuse, il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper ! Attrapez Rinko la Traîtresse !"

Il lui aurait bien réglée son compte, à la gamine, mais il ne doit pas quitter un navire qui coule, ou plutôt une base qui brûle. Mais foi de Smoker, à leur prochaine rencontre il lui mettra une bonne fessée, qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ses hommes impunément.


	2. Chapitre 1

Oh, en fait, c'est ma première fic publiée sur un autre compte,

_Tous les personnages (excepté Rinko et quelques autres) appartiennent à Oda blablabla_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait repris ses anciennes habitudes à la sortie de l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons. Le cap sur l'horizon du Nouveau-Monde, l'excitation était palpable sur le Sunny.

"Dis Nami, c'est quand qu'on arrive à la prochaine île ? S'écria le capitaine, se plantant devant sa navigatrice qui faisait bronzette.

- Tu me caches le soleil, idiot ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on en avait pour plus d'une semaine avant de mettre pied à terre ! » Répondit Nami, de mauvais poil.

Déçu, Luffy s'en retourna sur sa proue. Robin, qui lisait aux côté de la rousse eût un petit sourire.

"D'où vient cette humeur noire, Nami ?

- Ce n'est rien, Robin, soupira-t-elle, à peine étonnée de la clairvoyance de l'archéologue. Je me suis simplement levée avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais c'est passé."

Sur ce, Sandji arriva dans une myriade de coeurs, des cocktails en main. "Nami-chériiiiiie, Robiiiiiin-d'amour !" Entonna-t-il. "La ferme, cuistot de malheur ! Y en a qui essaient de dormir !" Grogna le bretteur, assis non loin de là. "T'as un problème, tête de cactus ?" "Ouais, c'est toi mon problème, Ero-cook !". Une énième bagarre commença, qui prit fin dès lors que Nami imprima ses deux poings sur les crânes des deux protagonistes.

Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps : Brook débarqua sur le pont principal en récitant des poèmes à la gloire des sous-vêtements féminins. A sa suite, Ussop qui racontait à un Chopper dont les yeux brillaient une de ces aventures de grand capitaine de 8000 hommes. Sans parler de Luffy qui sauta de la tête du Sunny en réclamant à grand renfort de cris sa ration de viande quotidienne et Franky qui entama une danse de la joie en l'honneur de son nouveau slip. Une veine apparu sur la tempe de Nami. Elle allait éclater. Ça allait saigner.

Quand... « Aïe ! » S'écria le capitaine. Le carnage avait commencé. Tous attendaient les poings de la navigatrice. Sauf que la raison de ce cri n'était pas celle-ci mais la chute d'un journal des pattes d'une mouette sur la tête de Luffy. Une soupir de soulagement traversa les rangs des Mugiwaras avant que la cacophonie ne reprenne. Étonnement, suite à cet incident, Luffy resta étrangement silencieux. Les yeux fixés sur l'article qui ornait la première page du journal, un grand sourire béat apparut sur son visage concentré.

"Nami." Le capitaine avait pris sa voix grave de capitaine.

A nouveau, tous suspendirent leurs gestes.

"Il faut que nous allions à l'Archipel des Tourbillons.

- ...

- ...

- Pardon ? S'étrangla la navigatrice, abasourdie.

- Bah c'est bien dans le Nouveau Monde, non ? Allons-y !

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? L'Archipel des Tourbillons est l'une des baies les plus dangereuses de ces océans ! Y naviguer est quasiment impossible ! De plus, on devra changer de cap...

- Depuis quand ça nous fait peur ?

- Luffy, tu ne te rends pas compte... C'est le croisement de tous les vents, cet endroit n'obéit à aucune loi physique, le seul moyen d'atteindre ces îles c'est d'avoir... Beaucoup de chance !

- Gold Roger y est bien allé ! Et lis ça !"

Nami arracha le journal des mains de Luffy, une nouvelle veine ayant fait son apparition sur son autre tempe et lut à haute voix l'article.

"L'ex-colonel Rinko, recherchée pour haute trahison

Dans la matinée du .../.../..., l'anciennement colonel Rinko a volé des informations confidentielles au gouvernement, ainsi qu'assassiné son homologue, le colonel Abyssal au sein de la légendaire base d'Atlantis, Nouveau Monde, mise à feu et à sang, avant de prendre lâchement la fuite. Originaire de l'Archipel des Tourbillons, cette femme avait fait son entrée dans la Marine il y a deux ans, ne gravissant rapidement les échelons qu'au prix de nombreuses magouilles dues à ses talents de stratège. Ceux-ci la rendent extrêmement dangereuse : son génie militaire et sa rapidité en matière de combat mis au service de sa cruauté sont des armes redoutables. Rinko semble être, tout comme la recherchée Nico Robin, une femme-démon, capable du pire. Sans sa disparition, un buster-call aurait été lancé. Aussi, si vous croisez sa route, veuillez immédiatement en avertir un officier. Pour les chasseurs de primes, sa tête est mise à prix à 230 millions de berrys, morte ou vive. Son signalement est diffusé à travers le monde entier, l'alerte est lancée, soyez sur vos gardes, l'ennemie numéro 1 est facilement reconnaissable à sa chevelure rouge comme le sang qu'elle a sur les mains."

En dessous de l'article figurait une affichette de recherche, avec une photo d'une femme qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, les cheveux effectivement rouges, un sourire amusé aux lèves, sa cape de la marine volant derrière elle, le tout surmonté des lettres : RINKO LA TRAITRESSE, 230 MILLIONS DE BERRYS.

"Et alors ? Questionna Nami, agacée.

- Je la veux dans mon équipage !

- QuoOoOi ? S'étranglèrent ses compagnons, exceptée Robin, qui prit la parole .

- C'est très malin, capitaine... En effet, elle ne peut que se cacher sur son inaccessible île natale.

- Merci, Robin.

- Je me pose cependant une question... Pourquoi veux-tu tant l'avoir à nos côtés ? Après tout nous ne la connaissons ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai... Mais j'ai besoin d'elle dans mon équipage ! C'est une super statèze et en plus son archipel à l'air génial ! Et puis...

- Stratège, imbécile ! Le coupa Nami. Tu vas tous nous mettre en danger avec tes lubies stupides !"

Et elle se mit à le poursuivre à travers le bateau, le tapant, armée du journal.

"Pff... Je suppose que ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : cap sur l'Archipel des Tourbillons !" Soupira Zoro avant de se rendormir.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
